


A suggestion

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's it.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Kreacher
Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097210





	A suggestion

Our story starts in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Kreacher is talking to his boyfriend Argus Filch.

Argus asked, "When did Harry and his friends leave?"

Kreacher said, "A few weeks."

Argus nodded. "Any idea when or if they'll be back?"

Kreacher shrugged. "I don't know."

Argus suggested, "Why don't I stay here in the meantime?"

Kreacher frowned. "That's not the best idea."

Argus told him, "If you're sure, but keep in mind that it was merely a suggestion to help keep your mind off worrying about them."

Kreacher sighed. "I love you so much, Arg. That's so thoughtful. How could I possibly say no to that?"


End file.
